How I Found My Paradise
by Sparxyu
Summary: Oneshot. One year after Yami leaves, there's a school dance, but Yugi doesn't want to go. however, Jou and the rest of the gang have a plan! YamiXYugi Fluff, yaoi if you squint.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the song When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the song When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers! **

**How I Found My Paradise**

**By: Sparxyu **

_The school dance is coming up soon. _

This was the note that landed on Yugi Mutou's desk. Looking over in the direction it had come from, he met the shy, bubbly gaze of his classmate, Tea Gardner.

_Yeah,_ he wrote back. _So?_ He tossed it to her.

_You wanna come with?_ Tea wrote back, her blue eyes sparkling.

_No thanks. _

_Why not? You love school dances. Oh, wait, I know why. It's 'cause of Him, isn't it? _

_Yeah. _

_Yugi, you have to forget him! Get over it! _

_Tea….. I just can't! _

_Sure you can! _

_No, I can't! you don't know what it's like to have someone share your soul and then have them ripped away. It's not that easy! _

Tea didn't reply back because the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

Yugi started walking home on his usual route.

"Hey, Yuge!"

Yugi looked up, slightly startled, to see his best friend, Katsuya Jonouchi walking next to him.

"Tea told me what happened," the blonde told him seriously. "I don't get it, Yugi. Why'd you turn her down? You've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember, maybe even longer."

"Hmm," Yugui stared at the ground. "People change, Jou."

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Jou asked, obviously confused. He thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, you mean you like Yami, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ya must miss him." There was a trace of sympathy in Jou's voice.

"Yeah. Every day."

"So, are ya coming to the dance tonight?" Jou asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. Have you asked anyone?"

"Um, yeah," Jou replied, blushing. "I asked Mai."

"As in Mai Valentine?"

"Yeah."

They had reached the Kame Game Shop by now.

"See you later, Jou!" Yugi called, running in and waving.

"Later, Yuge!"

Yugi stepped in the door. "Hi, Grandpa!"

"Hello, Yugi. How was your day?"

"Great, thanks. Well, I'd better go up and start my homework."

"See you for dinner."

Yugi stepped into his bedroom, dropping his book bag on the floor. With a slight sigh, he flopped down onto his bed.

_'Yami….'_ He thought, as tears began to flow. _'I miss you.' _

One hour later:

Yugi woke up, rubbing at his eyes.

_'How long was I out?'_ he asked himself.

The phone rang and he picked it up, checking the caller ID. It was Jou.

"Hey, Yuge! What's up?"

"Not much, Jou," Yugi replied tiredly.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Jou asked.

"Wha? Yeah, what is it?"

"Get your best clothes on and meet me outside the Game Shop in half an hour, okay?"

"Ok."

"Later, Yuge."

"Bye, Jou."

'I wonder what that was all about,' Yugi thought to himself, grabbing leather pants, a black tank top and other various clothes from his closet. 'Oh, well.'

Half an hour later, Yugi stood outside the Game Shop, waiting for Jou. He soon spotted him, running up in an orange jacket and dark red pants.

"Come on, Yugi!" Jou grabbed his arm and blindfolded him. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute, where are we going? Jou?! Hey!"

"You'll see," was all Jou would say.

When they finally got where they were going, Jou let go of Yugi's arm.

"Ok, Yuge. You can take the blindfold off now."

Yugi's fingers fumbled with the knot and took it off. "We're at the school dance?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I told you, you'll see," Jou replied, walking in beside Yugi.

The room was dark, but lit with colored lights. Music and laughter filled the air.

Mai walked up to Jou, her pretty dress a lovely orchid color with pink frills around the waist and cleavage.

"Jou," she joked with a wink. "You're late."

A song was playing on the DJ's record table. A figure, dressed in black, went up, and politely requested a song, but Yugi didn't notice him.

The song came over the speakers.

**If the heart is always searching, **

**Can you ever find a home? **

**I've been looking for that someone, **

**I'll never make it on my own. **

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you, **

**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true, **

Yugi danced alone, with his arms wrapped around the neck of an invisible partner, a figment of his imagination. He missed him so much.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**

The dark figure tapped Yugi on the shoulder, slipping into the slow dance with him.

**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

The figure lowered his hood, showing off bright cerise orbs that glowed in the darkness.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go**

Yugi realized who the figure was. It was his missing half, his dark, his other self. "Yami," he whispered. "Mou hitori no boku…" Happy tears ran down his cheeks and he buried his head in Yami's jacket.

Cerise orbs met that of amethyst as Yami lifted his light's chin. "Aibou…" Yami murmured gently. "I've missed you so." He hugged him gently.

**Cause when you look me in the eyes. **

**And tell me that you love me. **

**Everything's alright, **

**When you're right here by my side. **

**When you look me in the eyes, **

**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **

**I find my paradise, **

**When you look me in the eyes. **

**Ohhhhhh. **

"I love you, Yugi," Yami whispered.

"I love you two," Yugi whispered.

They kissed and Jou, Honda, Mai and even Tea shed tears of happiness.

And in that moment, Yugi knew how he had found his paradise.

**Review please! **


End file.
